


3:15 (Saying Everything We Mean)

by orphan_account



Series: — reader fics; [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, for a friend uwu, ur in a new relationship n ur ex comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three years ago, Johnny left you by a roadside, saying that he didn't want to hurt you anymore.Three years later, he's back in your life.





	3:15 (Saying Everything We Mean)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for a friend of mine. I'm sure they were expecting something cute and fluffy. But angst is my shit, and with the song they gave me, this is what I'm picturing.
> 
> For that friend; it's been eight whole months since we became friends. Wow! You've been there through lots of crap in my life, and even if we talk a little less than usual now, I still cherish each and every word you say. I'll be there for you forever, you know that right? Love you bb <3
> 
> For the other readers, enjoy an angsty johnny fic! If you name isn't Lauren, then, I'm sure you can envision your own name <3
> 
> \-- Bunny

You hadn’t seen him in years; not since he left you by that roadside one night. Not since he screamed how things weren’t working out, that he couldn’t keep hurting people --  _ hurting you _ . Naturally, you hated him for it. You didn’t know what went wrong, you wanted closure. 

 

But, at the same time, you wanted him gone. You wanted his face out of your mind, his smooth honey laugh to leave the depths of your memories.  _ You wanted to move on _ .

 

So, you did. You returned back to your shared apartment to take away your stuff. You never once looked at him as you packed up; you kept your distance. The only time you talked to him was to ask him to move out of the way so that you could navigate the small space. And, soon, you were gone.

 

You moved back in with your best friend, Mark. He welcomed you back happily, and was in shock to hear what someone he considered a close friend had done to you, his oldest friend. You weren’t wanting to cause a rift between the two, but, that’s what happened. You also didn’t want to be the cause of Mark leaving the group he loved so dearly, but that’s what happened.

 

After three years, you thought you had finally forgotten him. You had moved on with your life; found someone new. ‘Someone New’ was called Jaehyun, the cute barista that worked in the Starbucks down the street from your place. He made you smile; he made you laugh. He made you feel everything  _ he  _ felt, and then some. This relationship was what you needed to forget your past; and forget it you did.

 

Until one lazy morning, a text notification rouses you from your slumber. Slightly annoyed, you glance at your phone. Your heart falls to your stomach as you read the text from him.

 

**_Hey, can we get coffee? I need to talk to you x_ **

 

You scoff slightly at the kiss at the end of the text, but you can fight the lump rising in your throat. Hands shaking, your fingers tap out a reply that you’d meet him within the hour at the coffee house you two used to frequent. Placing your phone back on the table, you lay back against the pillows. You let out a long sigh, running a hand through your hair. 

 

Forcing yourself out of bed, you move quickly to your bathroom to freshen up. A quick shower, you leave time to brush your teeth and freshen your breath before exiting the room. Back in your room, you pick out a comfortable outfit for the meeting -- a pair of ripped jeans, a loose fitting top and a leather jacket. Pushing your feet into your boots, you apply a light, natural face of makeup before leaving your room. 

 

You walk through the apartment to see Mark in the kitchen, the tired boy perched against the counter island. A piece of toast hangs lazily from his lips as he seems to be falling asleep -- neither of you were morning people. 

 

“Hey.” You hide the smile as the boy jumps out of his skin, nearly falling from the barstool. The toast drops from his mouth, crashing to the floor. Blinking, he picks up the toasts and scoffs it down, getting back up against the counter again.

 

“Late night?” You ask with a small chuckle. Mark groans, rubbing his tired eyes.

 

“College cramming.” He sighs. “Thought I’d go now, since I have nothing else to do.”

 

You frown, remembering how Mark ended up leaving the group after an argument. They tried to keep you out of it, yet, skeptic fans still found you. You were the target of hate from upset fans; it got so bad you deleted all social medias and created new ones, keeping them private until the heat died down. 

 

“I have a test in a few hours.” Mark sighs, blinking furiously as he eyes over his notes that were strewn across the counter. “Please kill me.”

 

You let out a laugh, patting the boy on the shoulders. “You’ll do great! You’re Mark Lee!”

 

“I’m well aware of that, but that doesn’t help.” He rolls his eyes. “Anyway, where are  _ you _ going?”

 

You sigh, pulling out your phone to show Mark the text. Mark frowns, a slight grumble in his tone.

 

“Oh.” He sighs. “Whatever he wants, don’t accept it. You’ve got better than him now.”

 

“Right.” You say. “I better go. Good luck on your test, okay?”

 

“Thanks. Good luck with him.” With Mark waving you off in his PJs, you exit the apartment. The crisp Spring air hits you, and you bundle your jacket closer to you as you pass through the early morning streets. You soon arrive at the coffee house. You push open the heavy door and let the warm environment welcome you. 

 

_ The place hadn’t changed at all _ , you thought as you made your way over to the booth in the far corner. He wasn’t here yet, it gave you enough time to place an order and prepare yourself for facing him. In a heartbeat, a barista was at your side, a welcoming smile on his face.

 

“Good morning. My name is Donghyuck, I’ll be your server today. What would you like?” His voice is bright and humbling. He looks young, perhaps in high school. His honey skin glows under the coffee house lights, and his eyes form crescent moons as he smiles. 

 

“I’ll take an Americano, please.” The barista nods, scribbling on the notepad. “Oh. I’m waiting on someone. Can you come back when he gets here? He shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Of course.” The barista leaves, going back behind the bar to prepare your coffee. The bell above the door chimes, and you look over to see him entering the place. You scans over the tables before he spots you in the corner. He offers a small smile before approaching, sitting opposite you.

 

“Lauren.”

 

“Johnny.” You bite your tongue softly as his name leaves your lips. A name you hadn’t said in years, a face you hadn’t seen -- a memory you hadn’t considered, now has come crashing back. 

 

“You look well.” He compliments, drumming his fingers lightly on the table as the barista approaches with your coffee.

 

“Can I get a black coffee, please?” Johnny asks, and the barista nods before leaving again. 

 

“You look good too.” You mumble, eyes fixated on the ring that glistens on his ring finger, the gold band taunting you.

 

“You got married.”

 

“Yeah.” Johnny smiles fondly at the ring on his finger. “Had kids too.”

 

“Oh.” A pang stabs into your heart, as Johnny pulls out his wallet to show you a photo. He’s laying with a pretty girl on a blanket in a grassy field. Surrounding him are two young kids, both boys. They look just like him, with the same gorgeous smile. 

 

“How old are they?” You ask, fiddling with your hands under the table.

 

“Three in a month.”

 

“I see.” You softly blink as tears form in your eyes. In a month, it would be three years since you and Johnny split. You bite your lips, stomach churning as you realise you were hurt in more ways than one.

 

“So you..” Johnny nods with a sigh. “She..”

 

“Yeah.” He admits softly. “I was with her when I was with you. I met her after our anniversary.”

 

“But, I’m not here for that.” Johnny brushes off the subject, seeing how you were struggling to keep composed in such a public place. The barista returns with Johnny’s coffee, the two of you giving him a forced smile. 

 

Sipping your coffee slowly, you clear your throat.

 

“What do you want, Johnny?” Sadness began to turn to bitterness as you bite your tongue again. You wanted this conversation to end soon so that you could go home with closure you had waited three years for.

 

“Right. Straight to the point.” Johnny sighs. He runs a hand through his hair as he wracks his brain for things to say.

 

“I miss you.” He simply says. “And I’m sorry. I know it was shitty to leave you like that.”

 

“On the roadside after I travelled three towns over to surprise you at your concert? I had to hail a cab in the dark whilst freezing my ass off? Yeah. Pretty fucking horrible.” You snap slightly, but hold yourself back as you keep your calm. 

 

“Like I said, that was bad. It was bad to cheat. Especially since you meant so much to me.”

 

“Why did you cheat?” You question. You weren’t exactly prepared to hear the answer he’d offer you, but, you needed it for closure. “What did I do wrong?”

 

“Nothing!” He protests. “You did nothing wrong. I was the stupid one -- she was an old friend visiting from home, she was going through stupid shit and came to me for a shoulder to cry on and a drinking buddy. I wanted to say no, but, I didn’t want her to be alone in that state. Then.. things happened. Things I couldn’t control, and things I really regret doing.”

 

“Then why did you go back?” You mumble. “All those times you said you were working late, that you were stuck in the studio and that I shouldn’t bother waiting up? You were with her?”

 

“Not all those times.” He sighs. “Just.. just some. One in three times.”

 

You sigh, letting it sink in. Johnny was at the studio constantly in the past, and now to know that most of those times he was with someone else, giving them the pleasure you got, it made your stomach twist and turn. Tears brim in your eyes again, and you bite down hard on your lip until it hurts.

 

“I can’t believe you.” You get up from your seat, storming away. Your throat closes up as you walk away, pulling open the door and letting the crisp air push your tears from their sockets. Your mind was racing around the inside of your skull, past memories tainted by a harsh reality. You needed to get away, go to your boy and hold onto him until your past stopped haunting you.

 

“Lauren!” His distant call follows you, prompting you to walk faster. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to block him out but he catches up to you. A hand on your shoulder, he whips you around in the crowded street. 

 

“Talk to me.” He says breathlessly. “Please, just talk to me.”

 

“Why?” You shout, tears falling down your cheeks as you stare him in the face. He looks at you sombrely, both hands pressing down on your shoulders to keep you from running again. “Why should I say anything to you? Why should I do that to myself, when I have something perfect? Why should  _ you  _ do that to me, when you’ve moved on?”

 

“Because I haven’!” He snaps, tension rising between the two of you. You go silent, breathing heavily as a feeling of wanting to vomit rises from the pit of your stomach. 

 

“I haven’t moved on. I thought about you every single day, every fucking night I regret what I did to you. That’s why I wanted to talk today. I-I’m planning to leave her, I want the two of us to start again.”

 

You let out an angered laugh, rolling your eyes as you struggle from his grip. 

 

“You’re gonna hurt her like you hurt me, huh? You think I’m just gonna forget how you left me, how you cheated on me. You think I’d drop a perfectly nice guy, a perfectly healthy relationship with a genuinely good person for you? For that toxicity?”

 

“Lauren..” Johnny sighs, as you continue to struggle. “Baby, I’ve changed.”

 

“Sure you have.” You scoff.

 

“I have!” He insists, and, he forces a kiss upon your lips. You grunt, struggling as he tightens your grip. You weren’t about to let yourself get sucked in, no matter how much a deep-seated part of you wanted him back. You weren’t the fickle teenager you once was. 

 

“Get off!” With all the strength you could muster, you push the taller man away. You wipe the tainted lipstick from your lips, disappointed in yourself that you let your guard down for enough time that he could slip through the cracks of your mind and set his home up.

 

“Babe-” He insists, but you cut him off.

 

“Stay away from me, Johnny!” You snap, tears running hot down your cheeks as you yell and scream in his face. “I mean it! We’re done!”

 

Then, you storm away again. This time, he doesn’t follow you. You run all the way to Jaehyun, tears clouding your vision as everything seems to crumble around you. You let him in again, you let him sink his hooks in. You were lost, just like before.

 

Arriving at Jaehyun’s work, you’re light-headed and breathing heavily as you push your way through the doors into the mildly-busy store. You push through the crowd to find him. When he sees you, his smile drops.

 

“Baby?” He takes one look at your tear-stained face, before he swiftly removes his apron and comes out from behind the counter. He engulfs you into a hug, squeezing you tightly as you sob into his toned shoulder. He hushes you softly, rubbing your back as he moves the two of you to a quiet booth. Sitting you down, he crouches next to you and takes both your hands in his.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He blinks softly at you, kind eyes slowly settling your erratically beating heart.

 

“Jae..” You mumble tearfully, sobbing as the words pour out. “He..”

 

You tell him everything. You tell him how, after three years, you met him for a coffee. You tell him how you discovered he had cheated the entire time. You tell him how, once you made your discovery, you left. You tell him that he followed after you, begging for you to take him back. You tell him how he kissed you. You tell him how you pushed him away. 

 

“Jae, I’m sorry-” You start to sob again, as Jaehyun pulls you into his arms. He hushes you again, rubbing circles into your back softly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

“Shh. It’s not your fault, babe. It’s not your fault.” He pulls away for a second, rubbing his thumbs gently under your eyes to catch your tears. He gives you a kind, forgiving smile that made your heart hurt as it fills with guilt. “Hey. It’s okay. Don’t cry.”

 

You nod tearfully, as Jaehyun stands up and lets go of your hands. 

 

“I’ll go request for an early leave, and then I’m gonna take you back home, okay? I’ll make you lunch, and we can cuddle with your favourite movies, okay? Does that sound good?”

 

You nod with a forced smile, and he turns around. He shouts for his co-worker, asking that he let his boss know he was gone and that he promises he’d pay him back for taking the lunch shift alone. Then, he grabs his stuff from the back room, before he returns and takes your hands, leading you from the store and taking you back home.


End file.
